


Glasses

by PoliteAnarchist



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Art, Digital Art, Established Relationship, Fluff, Glasses, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Sexual Content, Insecurity, Long Hair, M/M, harley with long hair and glasses, i am not that great of an artist, i wrote this for a discord request, peter is super cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:29:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoliteAnarchist/pseuds/PoliteAnarchist
Summary: Harley hates his glasses... and he has long hair. Peter has some opinions.That's it. That's the fic.Oh and I did an art thing
Relationships: Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! 
> 
> I was scrolling (trolling) through the discord and stumbled upon a prompt for Harley to have long hair and glasses (I'm sorry I don't remember who suggested this but there were a few people who asked). 
> 
> So I wrote a fluffy fic about Harley with long hair and glasses. 
> 
> Then I got distracted from writing and drew a picture... (I'm just starting to get into digital art so no hate please)
> 
> Enjoy!

"Fuck!" Harley says, after searching through his bag for the thousandth time. Peter comes out of the bathroom after brushing his teeth. "What's wrong, babe?" He asks, a spot of toothpaste on the side of his mouth. Harley slumps onto his bed and runs a hand through his long hair in frustration. "I ran out of contacts." Peter makes a face. "I didn't know you wore contacts, Harley." "Well,I do and now I don't have any left." He spits. "Sorry, I just hate my glasses. Without glasses or contacts, I can't see anything farther than about 8 inches away from my face. It's the worst in the morning." He sighs. "Tony helped design these contacts that I can sleep in and wear for days without any discomfort but they take so long to make 'cause my eyes are just that bad. I usually keep an extra pack of them but I guess I forgot. And now I have to wear the glasses. I'll look like a dweeb." Peter chuckles. "As someone who used to wear glasses and still looks like a dweeb, I call bullshit." He plops onto Harley's lap and wraps his arms around his boyfriend of 6 months, tangling his fingers in long, sandy blonde hair. "Well I'm calling bullshit on you 'cause you could never look like a dweeb." Harley says, kissing him sweetly. Peter hums and says, "They can't be that bad." Harley rolls his eyes. "You'll see tomorrow I guess." Peter smiles. "So 8 inches is about here right?" He shifts a little bit to move his face that far away from Harley's. "Yeah, why?" "Well, if you hate them that much then you can take them off and I can stay this far away from you at all times." Harley laughs. "You're a genius, darlin'." Peter just smiles and accepts the kiss on his cheek that Harley gives him. "I know and I have a couple of other brilliant ideas that we can do before both of us have to go to class." He wiggles his eyebrows and Harley just flips them around onto his bed, kissing him fervently. 

Harley hates glasses. He hates the way they feel on his nose and ears. He hates that strands of his shoulder-length sandy blonde hair get stuck in the hinges. He hates the way he has to keep pushing them up as they slide down and he hates the marks he gets on his nose from wearing them all day. He hates his glasses, but he hates not being able to see more. He remembers those headaches he had when he squinted at the board in school. He remembers the exact moment he realized that seeing blurs instead of words wasn't normal. He remembers putting on his first pair of glasses and seeing the world so clearly for the first time but hating the fact that he had to rely on a stupid piece of plastic to do it. He remembers when he threw a massive tantrum, almost destroying the pair that his mother had bought for him. Because of that, his father (before he up and left them) bought a pair of glasses that wrapped around his head and clasped in the back. Another reason to hate the man that left.

After his dad left, money got tight and they couldn't afford a new pair every time Harley got frustrated so, he stopped trying to get rid of them but he hated them even more. It was bad enough that the kids in school thought "four-eyes" was a top tier insult but now his dad was gone and his family became the town gossip. He begged his mom for contacts but the optometrist in the next town over didn't offer any in his prescription. Besides, they could barely afford his glasses now, how could they afford contacts? Luckily, Tony came into his life not too long after and glasses were no longer an issue. Tony made him a pair. Sleek, and much more durable. Harley was so happy but he was even happier when Tony came to visit with a pair of specially made contacts. When he moved to New York, he learned how to make them himself. He thought he would be set for life, never having to wear glasses again. Now, he pulls out the black case from the bottom of his drawer. He sighs, opening it and putting on the red and gold, thin framed, round glasses. His sister had gifted them to him last year along with a scrapbook and other goodies he'd been missing from home. She'd always liked the way he looked with glasses on. "Makes you look distinguished." She said. He laughed at her and wore them for the rest of her visit but promptly put them away once she left. He met Peter shortly after that, bumping into him on the quad and spilling a very tall iced coffee all over the both of them. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry I didn't mean-" "It's fine. I'm sorry too. I just didn't see you-" Their eyes met and Harley fell. 

He fell for the nerd who was passionate about biomedical engineering. He fell for the fanatic who could spout everything and anything about Star Wars. He fell for the sweet boy whose smile was infectious and whose eyes were so wide and expressive and all Harley wanted to was to be worthy of him. And, to Harley, part of being worthy of him means that he shouldn't look like a dweeb.

Harley pulls the hood of his jacket up as he walks to the little cafe where he always meets Peter after class and keeps his head down. He opted to not put his hair up today, wanting more of a curtain to hide behind, so his hair spills out around his face in the hood. He leans against the side of the building, in the shade and away from most of the foot traffic. He doesn't hear Peter walk up but he feels warm arms wrap around his middle. "Hey sweetheart. How are you?" Harley smiles a little. "Alright, I guess." "Just alright? Well, turn around so I can make you feel better." He turns and closes his eyes so he doesn't see the disappointment or laughter on Peter's face. It's silent until he hears Peter's breath hitch. Only then does he open his eyes to see flushed cheeks and a parted mouth. "See?" He says, feeling very self-conscious. "I told you I look like a dweeb. Just- Just give me a week and I'll get-" He's cut off by Peter's mouth on his. He all but melts into the kiss. Peter takes control, licking into Harley's mouth and biting then sucking on his bottom lip. Harley moans into it, pulling the shorter boy closer, shutting the world out. When they both need air, they rest their foreheads together. "Fuck, Harley." Peter gasps. "Not that I'm complaining but what was that for?" Harley asks between panting breaths. Peter's eyes are dark, pupils blown wide with lust. "You look so hot with those glasses on, babe." Harley's taken aback. "What?" He pulls away slightly. "You actually like this?" Peter nods. "How could I not? It's you, in all your beautiful, irresistible glory wearing glasses that make you look impossibly hotter." Harley looks into Peter's eyes for any hint of deception and finds none. "Really?" He asks, his voice small. Peter simply kisses him again. "You, Harley Keener, could not get any more beautiful, any more handsome than this very moment." Peter says it with such conviction that he can't help but believe it. He smiles so wide, his cheeks hurt. He kisses Peter, with as much emotion as he can muster. They break apart for air and Harley moves to kiss Peter's forehead. "Thank you." He murmurs against his skin. Peter hugs him tighter. "It's nothing. I'm just saying the truth." Then they pull out of the hug, still keeping each other within arm’s length. "Now," Peter starts. "We both don't have class until 4 so how about you and I go back to our dorm. My pants are feeling tight, I _know_ you're horny too and I've always had a fantasy about getting seduced by a sexy librarian." Harley guffaws but allows Peter to drag him away. Maybe he'll have to wear his glasses more often...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I did it justice?
> 
> I'm not used to writing fluffy stuff... more like I can but only as a bit between angsty stuff. My first draft of this fic was super long and more angsty and I know what you're thinking, "How can you make a fic about glasses and long hair angsty?" There are ways and I apparently found one.... (but it was pretty bad.)
> 
> Anyway... That's mah fluffy story and my (hopefully okay) art piece!
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> -PA<3


End file.
